jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Great Dam
The Great Dam was built by order of Emperor Sun Hai after the end of the Long Drought. It was one of many public works started during that time. When the floodgates of the dam were closed the river was backed up and a huge lake formed. Old Tien's Landing, which was built on the river, was flooded without warning as the Emperor's men did not inform the townsfolk of the dams status. Fortunately, quite a few villagers were able to escape and they built a new Tien's Landing on the shore of the lake. The Great Dam was built partially with the use of magic. The main control of the dam, the Jade Heart, was enchanted and drained magic with its use. If the Jade Heart was removed, the controls would become inoperable. Opening of the Dam :"This backwater pimple of a town lives off of the lake created by the Great Dam. But the Great Dam is open and the lake is dry. The town is dying... under my supervision!" :–Minister Sheng Eighteen years after the dams construction the Lotus Assassin in charge of operations around Tien's Landing, Inquisitor Lim, approached the leader of the town, Minister Sheng and demanded the key to the ruins of Old Tien's Landing. With the key in their possession, Lim's men went to the ruins still accessible above the water and reached the controls of the dam. At the same time the Emperor's engineers and soldiers who typically tended to and guarded the dam left in the middle of the night. About a month afterward, the Lotus Assassins deactivated the Jade Heart and the dam opened. Once open, the lake drained and the river level dropped. Minister Sheng kept the involvement of the Lotus Assassins in closing the Great Dam a secret. Without information, the townsfolk came to believe that the ghosts of those who died when the dam was first closed had arisen and opened the dam to take vengeance. Others believed that the ghosts didn't want to be forgotten. Consequences With the water level so low, ships were unable to navigate the river and no one had the ability to fish. Trade also was forced to a stand still and many merchants and shop keepers suffered. Those Affected Many townsfolk were affected by the opening of the Great Dam, either in a positive or negative manner. *Captain Ing and his sailors were unable to set sail *Chumin the Craftsman was unable to get wood supplies *Gufu the Sweet was unable to sell fish *Lishun the Talkative was unable to get basket supplies *Merchant Cheung was unable to get new supplies *Merchant Jiang had an increased demand for wine * Minister Sheng was expected to save the town Fate of the Dam None of the villagers or people stranded in the town were willing or able to close the Great Dam; Minister Sheng asked the Player to close the dam when the Player passed through Tien's Landing. If the Player closed the Great Dam: :The Jade Heart used up the last of its magic and the dam would remain closed forever. If the Player left the Great Dam open: :The Jade Heart was removed from the controls, making it impossible to close the dam in the future. Category:Tien's Landing Category:Jade Empire